


Radiant

by estril



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, i think it falls under that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estril/pseuds/estril
Summary: Idle away the afternoon in the presence of the most radiant person you know.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> I only have the courage to post this because it's so short. :^) prompt from FFxivWrite2019

It would seem he had failed to notice you had been staring. How long had you been? You laid next to him in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the warming afternoon sun on your skin. G’raha reading peacefully beside you, and you—supposedly resting after having returned from your latest trip to the Source and back.

The afternoon sun had shifted in the sky, sending beams of soft light to break through the canopy above and to scatter across the two of you. That’s when you had first been powerless to look away from how the light fell across your companion. Finding yourself mesmerized by the way it reflected off his crystalline skin. How it shifted and danced in an array of pretty hues that came in dozens of colors. It left you in awe each time he made the slightest movement so to turn a page. Amazed how it sent subtle rainbows cascading across your own skin beside him. It was captivating to say the least.

You reached out, taking his crystalline hand in your own and holding it above your face. Gentle as you turned it this way and that to watch as the colors shifted and glimmered in the afternoon sun. A soft array of luminous colors falling across your face as your eyes darted to and fro trying to catch each color as they shifted into another. 

You hadn’t meant to startle him with your actions, but that’s precisely what you did as you took his hand in your own. Causing him to lower his book and watch curiously as you loosely intertwined your fingers for a moment. You than brought his hand to your face and began turning it about and examining him. It seemed as if you were hypnotized. By what, he wasn’t sure but it warmed his heart to see you look so content.

His smile caught your attention, “Sorry,” you murmur softly, interlacing your fingers once more and lowering his hand.

“You needn't apologize. You appear to be enjoying yourself.” He reached over with his opposite hand, fingers brushing tenderly against your forehead to move several strands of stray hair from your face. You found yourself savoring the feeling of his fingers brushing delicately against your skin. “Might I ask what was it you were so deeply bewitched by?”

“Just in awe at how stunning you are,” you respond, bringing his hand to your lips and placing a soft kiss against his knuckles. A smile forming on your lips as you watched the subtle shift of hues on his cheeks as well. “How radiant you are, Raha.”

“I…” he trailed off clearly caught off guard by your response. Incapable of looking away from you, he continued in a shy whisper after a time. The semblance of a delicate smile on his lips, “Funny, I find myself generally in awe of you as well."

You hummed in response against his knuckles before kissing them again. Watching in sheer admiration at how the afternoon sun perfectly haloed his figure as he sat beside you. Colors reflected off him and continued to dance across your skin, but you became fixated instead on how lovely he looked. How pretty he was when the faintest hints of crimson graced his cheeks in your presence.

Emboldened by your unwavering gaze, he suddenly leaned over you to brush your entangled hands away and capture your lips with his own. Causing you to sigh happily against his lips as he kissed you with the gentlest of kisses. You were more than content with the idea of continuing to idle away the rest of the afternoon as you were now.


End file.
